Being Tempted
by AAnitab
Summary: This is just another day working with Charlie Crews, at least until he starts pulling out the fruit. Poor Dani wants that apple more than she wants to admit… and the man holding it. Dani/Charlie romantic smut. I am the queen.
1. Forbidden Fruit

Being Tempted

By AnitaB

Author's Notes: I still own nothing and nothing I do own would be worth getting in a lawsuit. This is just another day working with Charlie Crews, at least until he starts pulling out the fruit. Poor Dani wants that apple more than she wants to admit… and the man holding it.

Being Tempted

By AnitaB

Chapter one: Forbidden Fruit

//Forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest.\\ At least that was what everybody said. And until she'd met Charlie Crews, that was the most Dani Reese had ever really thought about it.

Until Charlie…

Now Dani could sympathize with poor Eve in the garden. //Not that I have faith.\\ Dani told the little imitation Charlie voice in her head. You didn't have to believe in anything to feel Eve's pain at being tempted.

Because she was staring down her own personal serpent in a blue pin-stripe suit. Charlie fucking Crews sat across the desk from her doing truly sinful things to the apple in his hand. Appropriately enough, it was a pink lady cupped in those long, pale fingers.

And Dani was tempted. She wanted that apple. She wanted the mouth and hands involved in eating that apple. She wanted to be the apple for just the stroke of those fingers on her skin and the slide of that tongue against hers. She'd never in her life been so tempted.

Charlie had no idea how much she wanted it. And he never would if she had anything to do with it. "No, Charlie, I don't want a pink lady apple. And no, I don't care how they're different from Granny, Gala, or Fiji." Dani moved her empty coffee cup into the clear space of his desk on purpose. Might as well share her annoyance. "Now get your head back on the case before I empty your fruit drawer into the paper shredder."

Charlie dropped his eyes to that cup, a piece of trash on his otherwise spotless desk. She felt herself start to smile at the irritation on his face. Then he smiled and she just knew something was coming. Something that would so going to kill her mood. "Well, Dani, studies have shown that eating different kinds of fruit helps that brain balance a person's mood and emotional state. Something biochemical. Funny, isn't it, Reese, that something like this pink lady apple can brighten your day?"

Climbing into that chair with him to shut him up with a kiss would brighten her day. Shooting him with his own gun might brighten her day. Watching his face as she tossed all his fruit out the window of a moving car might even do it.

But that apple… nah. That wasn't cutting it at all. "Charlie," Dani hated the way that came out. It was his first name, for one. And it wasn't the scolding tone she'd been aiming for. It almost sounded pleading. Deliberately filling her hands with case files. Dani managed an angry glance and a straight back for the stalk to the evidence room. She couldn't help the way her hips swayed, really. That's just how high heels made her walk.

The door clicking shut behind her let a first layer of tension slip off her skin. //Damn you, Charlie Crews. And your damn power over me.\\ Dani thunked the files down on the closest empty shelf. Dragging both hands through her hair, she glared back at the door like she could still see the quirk of his lips.

Dani loved and hated what that man could do to her. He could push her out of control harder and faster than anyone she'd ever known. And Damnit he knew it. Dani had watched those tempting lips quirk in a dark little smile in perfect time with the change he caused in her blood pressure.

A click sound behind her put a twitch up her back. "Reese,"

//Nope. Hell no, Charlie.\\ She wasn't about to turn around. The files in front of her needed to be sorted and put into storage… like right now. Dani shook her head and reached for an evidence box, not caring which one it was.

"Dani," Damn bastard didn't play fair, using her first name in that tone. His voice had gone low and just a little rough. Just like the hand that he put on her back. Long fingers spread wide across her lower back and even through her shirt she could feel the heat and calluses of his skin. His long, lean body pressed close along her side, nearly pinning her body between his and the shelf in front of them. Her every traitorous little nerve felt and responded to his nearness. "Dani, look at me."

"Why, Charlie? So you can gloat?" Dani forced her body to pull away, forced her feet to manage a few steps towards the door. Now their desks, in full view of dozens of other detectives, seemed like the safer place to be.

His hands moved too, catching her by the arm and spinning her to face him. "Because I want to watch those gorgeous brown eyes when you ask for it."

His body was now so much closer, pressing hers hard between his chest and the door. His hands pinned hers above her head. And every nerve in her body felt the heated pleasure start to soak into her skin. "And what am I going to be asking for, Charlie?"

He licked his lips before he answered. Dani hated the little moan she heard coming from her own throat. But she loved the way his grip tightened and his eyes dropped to her lips. It was good to know that someone else here was tempted too. "You'll be asking for me." He leaned closer, eyes locked on her lips and his arms guiding her body tighter against his own. "You've been a good girl, Dani, resisting temptation. Now be my bad girl."

If a perfect woman couldn't resist, what chance did Charlie's bad girl have? None, none at all. Not when those gorgeous blue eyes and tempting damn lips were so close. Not when he wanted her almost as much as she wanted him every single day. "Kiss me, Charlie, now, Damnit."

"As my lady wishes." A beautiful smile curved his lips before they opened over her own, giving her the sweet taste of his apple and the hot dance of his tongue. Getting lost in the familiar warmth of his kiss, Dani groaned at the hot stroke of his hands down her back to her hips. Freed fingers fisted in his red hair, dragging him even closer to take over the kiss herself. He'd started this, but by god, she was going to finish it. And him. Plunging her tongue past his lips, Dani tried to show him what he'd been doing to her since they'd climbed out of bed this morning, tried to melt him into the same desperate, needy puddle of hungry nerves he'd made her into with his teasing and tempting. Hooking a knee around his waist, Dani arched and rocked her hips into his with a groan. He was hard against her, the length of his erection pressing hot and stiff against her stomach. Every inch of both their bodies strained to get just a little closer. "Dani,"

She loved the sound of his voice growling her name in time with the twitch and thrust of his hips. She remembered exactly what this felt like when they didn't have so much clothing in the way. Dani loved how he felt when he was inside her, missed it when he wasn't there. She loved him and he knew it. There really was no resisting something this perfect, this necessary, this damn tempting. And if she didn't manage to pull back right now, she would get him where she needed him, right up against this door.

Strong hands gripped her thighs, lifting her against the door and wrapping her legs around his waist. It felt so good her back arched and her breath caught in a low rasp of a groan. It broke the kiss for a moment. Dani took that moment to act. "Charlie, if we don't get the hell out of here and quick, we're gonna get caught having sex at work." His body trembled in her arms, his hips giving one last rock and arch before going still. His breath rushed against the skin of her throat in a shuddering groan. He nodded against her pulse before slowly lowering her to the floor.

Luckily, Charlie kept her tight against his body for another moment, because her legs wouldn't have held her up just yet. He brushed his lips over hers and murmured. "Then let's go home, Dani. I'm nowhere near done with this." This was accented with the tightening of his arms and the rocking of his hips.

There was absolutely nothing she wanted more. "Let's go home, Charlie, and bring the pink lady apples." Dani leaned up for a quick kiss and a nibble at his lower lip before dragging herself out of his arms and heading back to their desks.

Behind her, she could feel the heat of his eyes on her back and hear a sweet groan. Yup, she so wasn't the only one tempted here.

000


	2. Sweet Knowledge

Being Tempted

By AnitaB

Chapter two: Sweet Knowledge

He knew exactly how badly she wanted this. It was written in every line of her body and hidden in the depths of her hot brown eyes. Charlie loved how Dani looked at him all the time, but this look, right now, was his favorite. His partner, his lover looked at him out of the corner of her eye at the first red light they hit on the way home. Her eyes burned over his lips, down his chest and arms to his hands. He knew she loved his touch, his kiss. And he loved that almost as much as he loved her. Charlie watched her hands clench on the steering wheel and her tongue drag over her lips. //Oh, yes, that's my bad girl.\\ He was going to love every minute of teasing his girl was no doubt going to use to pay him back for the at work temptation. Just like last time, just like always. "Eyes on the road, Dani, or should I drive?"

She laughed and he adored the sound. "Like hell, Crews. Just stay on your side of the car 'til we get home."

//Home. Our home. I love having you in my bed.\\ He let his hand edge across the seat to rest on the warm line of her thigh. "Yes, ma'am, whatever you say, officer." His fingers played up and down the tense muscles under rough denim and smooth skin. Soon, but not soon enough, he would get to strip off those clothes and put the mouth she loved to his favorite use. Dani was better than any fruit he'd ever tasted. He loved the taste and feel of her skin against his lips, his tongue. "But only if you hurry."

"Charlie," He adored the hitch of her breath in her throat as her hand left the wheel to capture and contain his. Small fingers wound their way through his, holding him tight with a strength that never surprised him. His Dani was a force of nature and he wouldn't have it any other way. "Be good or I will handcuff you to the headboard when we get there. I'm driving here."

"But you like it better when I'm your bad boy." Charlie needed a quick taste or he wasn't going to be able to wait 'til the end of the drive. Lifting her hand to his face, he nuzzled and kissed her palm, stroking a sampling tongue over the inside of her wrist to feel her pulse leap against his lips. "I love you, Dani."

The pulse against his tongue did more than leap, it raced. The wheels squealed against the road and the car pulled hard and fast into a random parking lot. The second the car stopped moving, Dani was out of her seatbelt and in his arms. "Goddamnit, I love you, Charlie." Small hands cupped his face and her gorgeous brown eyes held his even more tightly. "You know that, Charlie. You know I love you, right?"

//Yes, my girl, my love, my sweet Dani.\\ Her lips caught his before he could drag in enough air to speak. But the words could wait until after he'd gotten enough of the taste of her kiss. Until he'd drunk in enough of the heat and power of this woman in his arms to get him through the drive. Fisting one hand in her hair and the other in her shirt, Charlie pulled her closer and deepened this heavenly kiss. Nothing in the whole world tasted better than she did. Nothing felt better than her touch, her kiss, her skin under his hands. His fingers twitched and moved to slide under the hem of her shirt and up the smooth, hot skin of her back. If he moved one inch higher, they were not going to make it home first. "Yes, Dani, I know you love me. And I know that we're going to get arrested for public sex acts unless you get behind that wheel and get us home."

Fighting his hands, Charlie pulled them out of her clothes and helped her off his lap and back into her own seat. "You were tempting me, Charlie, and you knew it." Her seatbelt snapped closed and her hands returned to the task of driving. "Just stay on your side of the car and I'll get us home."

"Yes, my sweet Dani." Fisting his hands, he shoved them into his pants pockets. "For you, I'll try."

It wasn't easy, but the two of them managed to keep their hands to themselves until the car was properly parked in the garage under Ted's apartment, until the front door was closed behind them. Until both their jackets hit the floor at the foot of the spiral staircase. His sweet Dani gave him a soft twist of a smile from far too far away. "Bring the apples." Then she turned on one heel and fled up the stairs out of his reach. //That's my playful girl.\\ A quick detour to the kitchen fruit bowl later, Charlie raced up the stairs after her with an apple in one hand and his unknotted tie in the other. It took all his will to keep his grip on the apple at the sight presented to him through his open bedroom door. The tie fell to the floor unnoticed as his jaw dropped and his heart race. //Dear beautiful torture.\\

Dani, his gorgeous, brilliant girl was kneeling in the middle of his bed without a single stitch of clothing covering her skin, dangling a pair of handcuffs from the tip of a beautiful finger. "Dani, you are…"

"Waiting for you, Charlie. Are you ready for your punishment, my bad, bad little boy?" If he had any control left over his body, he would already be in the bed pinning her beautiful body to his sheets. As it was, Dani seemed to have all his nerves trapped in the shiny metal in her hand. All he could do at the moment was stare, fight to breathe, and nod. "Then bring me that apple and take off all your clothes."

"Yes, my love." One pretty little hand moved into reach and he put the apple in her palm with a slow stroke of his fingers along her skin. His hands were shaking as he fought down the long row of tiny buttons. His shoes thunked against the floor as he kicked them off. His belt clinked and clanked over the foot of the bed as his pants fell. Almost bare he stepped out of the bulk of his clothes and moved to climb into the bed.

"No, Charlie. I didn't give you permission to come to bed yet. Completely bare or you can't touch me."

She was definitely the one in control here. //That's my strong woman.\\ Charlie gave her a quick smile and traced his hands down his own chest on the way to his waistband. He loved the way her eyes followed the motion and her tongue licked her lips. Dani wanted him, wanted this… and it was beautiful. "Everything, Dani? As naked as you are?"

Her breath caught and he couldn't help a soft laugh at her rasp of a groan. "What do you think, Charlie? That I'd be here naked and not want you to join me?" Now he was the one groaning helplessly, watching her tiny gorgeous hands stroke down her thighs to dip between them. He wanted to be the one touching her. And if it took losing his clothes to do so… well, that was more than a fair trade.

"Anything, darling, but only if we save the cuffs for later. I need to touch you tonight. Cold metal just won't cut it for me right now." He watched her hands clench, knew the silky heat she was feeling around her fingertips, and nearly lost his ability to stand still. She had about two second to answer him before he would have to tackle her back to the sheets and plunge his fingers or his tongue between those gorgeous thighs. After he'd made her scream his name, then and only then he'd plunge the erection she was asking to see so deep inside her that they would both see stars. "Answer me, Dani, or I'll make the choice for you and you'll be wearing the bracelets."

She hesitated, her eyes trailing along his arms. Maybe she was imagining him in the handcuffs, all naked and desperate. Just like he wanted her. "Deal," Dani tossed the bracelets with a heavy clatter over the side of the bed. "Now lose the boxers and get over here."

"Always, Dani. You know that."

000


	3. taking a bite

Being Tempted

By AnitaB

Chapter Three: Taking a bite

The boxers hit the floor and Dani's eyes couldn't help flicking to the hard length of his erection as he crawled towards her across their bed. But she couldn't lose eye contact for that long. Nothing was as gorgeous as his blue eyes burning with desire.

Long, lean muscles flexed under his pale skin, making her hands itch to explore every warm inch of him. If he touched her, she would lose any chance at controlling herself. And there was so much Dani wanted to do to and with him before they traded attention to detail for speed. Clenching her hands against her thighs, she dragged in a ragged breath. "Charlie," Dani forced one hand open to find the apple in the sheets. Holding it out to him on the tips of her fingers, she managed to sound sultry instead of desperate. "Have a bite?"

He looked like he wanted to take a bite out of her instead of the fruit. Some part of her glowed that she had the power to put that degree of heat into his face. Dani watched him come to his knees and reach for that apple. His fingers slid warm and careful around hers, lifting her hand to his lips along with the fruit. "Hmm," Those eyes locked on her face before he dragged the tip of his tongue along her skin. "Delicious," He waited for the shiver to move through her before he sank his teeth into the pink lady's skin. The sound low in his throat made her jealous of that apple. "Perfect."

Dani let his hands guide her lips to the same spot his had been, enjoying the crisp sweet taste of it on her tongue. But it only got better when he followed up the bite of apple with a deep and drugging kiss. Nothing was better than tasting Charlie like this, warm and naked and so joyously close. "Charlie, please."

"Hold on, my bad girl, and I'll give it to you." A strong arm braced around her waist as blue eyes burned down into hers. His hand, still holding the apple, dipped to run one fingertip down her throat. "I bet you taste better than this apple. I want to find out, but you need to hold still for me. Can you do that, Dani?"

She found herself shivering in his arms as he trailed a line of apple juice down her ribs to encircle each breast. He knew, he knew just what his mouth could do to her. He knew exactly how impossible it was to hold still under the stroke and nibble of that tempting mouth. Dani got a solid grip on his shoulders and braced her knees for balance. The apple dragged down her stomach to curve over her hip and along her thigh. Every inch of her skin begged to be the next inch under the slide of that fruit. Not for the juice, but knowing that Charlie's lips weren't far behind. Dani would do anything for his touch, his kiss. "I can try, please, Charlie."

His smile already had her nails digging into his shoulders before the first stroke of his tongue over her collarbone. Then it was only the grip of his hands on her hips that kept her on her knees. Charlie hummed a pleasured sound against her skin before kissing his way down her ribs to her heart. "Delicious," His voice rumbled just a bit, vibrating with a low groan. "You are so sweet, Dani." Strong hands braced her ribs and she knew it was coming. That gorgeous mouth closed around the tip of her breast and that agile tongue stroked and teased.

"Charlie, oh please." He smiled around a mouthful of her skin before he pressed a gentle bite into her breast. The next thing Dani knew, her knees had given out and Charlie was laying her shaking body back against the sheets. And he was still smiling.

"That's my girl, do you want more?" Dani fought to breathe past the soothing stroke of those hands over her skin as he leaned over her with hot blue eyes and the low rumble of his voice. It wasn't any easier when he stopped one warm, rough palm so high on her leg that her entire body arched and strained, trying to close that last painful inch of distance.

Speech, however, was so far beyond her capabilities that she couldn't even manage a moan. Clenching her fingers in his hair, Dani grabbed his wrist and forced his hand between her thighs, helplessly rocking against the exploration of his fingertips. Desperate for just a little more, she dragged his lips down to hers, trading air for a hot, deep kiss. His tongue plunged with the same delicious rhythm as those strong fingers, making all her nerves spark and burn. Dani arched and trembled in his arms, her body desperately trying to get closer to his. He wasn't nearly close enough. "Charlie, please…"

"Hmm," Charlie pulled back from the kiss with a low groan, his hands bracing the arch of her back. But he wouldn't let her get closer. "Not yet, my girl. Not yet. I want more first." A quick kiss closed her eyes before he guided her backwards onto the sheets. Long, lean lines pressed closer before he took away the heat of his skin completely. "I want to taste you, sweet Dani. I want to feel you, every gorgeous inch. Lay back and hold on for me."

The thought of that agile tongue playing her most sensitive nerves was the only thing keeping her from climbing him right this second. That mouth could do the most amazing things. "Do what you want, Charlie, 'cause it's mine turn next. I'm gonna hear you ask for me."

Warm hands stroked up the insides of her thighs, settling her body into his favorite position. "I'm sure you will." He nipped at the tense muscles and soft skin behind her knee, laughter shaking his ribs. "You know exactly what you can do to me."

And Charlie knew just what he did to her. His hands braced very, very high on her thighs before he put his talented lips and tongue to her favorite use. Every muscle in her body jerked and tightened at the first delicate slide of wet heat against her skin. Only his grasp on her hips kept her pinned between his exploring mouth and the bed. "Damn, Charlie, please!"

"Hmm, not done with you yet." He smiled up at her, licking his lips with a low, hungry sound. "You taste good, Dani. I want more." Charlie angled her hips against his face and plunged his tongue inside to feed at her heat. "Better than fruit."

It only made a weird sort of sense that he could make her laugh while her legs were wrapped around his neck and his mouth was so pleasantly busy. Dani fisted her hands in his hair and gave herself over to the stroke, nibble, and sensation of this man between her legs. Any second now, he was going to push her over the edge into climax or into drawing blood on his back trying to get him up over her. Either way, the next thing she wanted was every hard inch of Charlie's body under her hands and mouth. She was going to love making him beg, arch, and groan for her.

Any second now…

000


	4. Being one with the universe

Being Tempted

By AnitaB

Chapter four: Being one with the universe

He adored this. Charlie loved the taste of her on his tongue. He loved the need written in every gorgeous line of her body and moaned in every sweet, low sound on her lips. But most of all Charlie fucking adored the sweet, light joy of her laughter in his arms and the trust and faith she gave him simply by allowing him this close. His Dani was in his arms, letting him explore every beautiful sweet inch of her body. This was nirvana, heaven. This was the bliss of truly being one with the universe. And his Dani was the only person who could ever, ever give it to him.

He needed to give it back, to make her feel even a fraction of the joy, the happiness, the peace he felt in her arms. Charlie needed to make her feel this desire and pleasure and love. He wanted her climax, wanted to taste it here on her most intimate flesh, to hear it in the way she would shout his name, more than he wanted his own.

//Come for me, Dani. Give it to me.\\ Cradling the gorgeous curves of her hips in his hands, Charlie groaned around the stiff little peak of her clit, fighting for the perfect sensation to tip her over into pleasure. //So sweet, so delicious, please, baby.\\ Between his hands, those gorgeous hips flinched and jerked. Her voice got louder and more desperate around the sound of his name. Her nails dug sharp and sudden into the line of his back. //Right here, I got you, my bad girl, right here.\\ A flick of his tongue followed by the careful drag of his teeth over that little peak and he got what he wanted. His Dani climaxed under his mouth, in his hands. "Love you, Charlie, love…"

Her entire body tightened and trembled, arching and shaking against his eager skin. Charlie wanted, needed to see this, had to watch the woman he loved feel what only he could give her. Finally obeying the pull and scratch of her nails on his back, he climbed over her shaking body to lock his eyes to her face and cradle every inch of her skin against his own. "That's it, sweet Dani, show me."

Her eyes were clenched, her back arched. But somehow she still controlled some of her muscles enough to drag him down into a hot and desperate kiss. He loved that she wanted him, needed him this much. Charlie would never, could never get enough of the heavenly taste of her kiss. He got lost in the hungry exploration of her tongue and the hot silk of her skin against so much of his.

This moment was peaceful, quiet and calm. Until his bad girl growled around his tongue and dragged sharp nails along the hard and eager length of his erection. "Hmm, Charlie," He arched helplessly into that sweet, strong little hand, his lips opening against hers in a breathless gasp. "That was amazing, now it's my turn." Her fingers curled, stroked, tightened around him, demonstrating just how easily she could control him. She'd always had that kind of power over him, over his every pleading nerve. "Lay back and hold on tight."

The smile on her face told him in no uncertain terms that she was about fully enjoy stripping him of all his self-control. And every fiber of his being trusted her and only her enough to let it happen, to delight in it. Dani owned him, every single inch of him. He was hers and she knew it. Smiling, Charlie wrapped his little temptress in his arms and rolled to his back. His lips were still helplessly curved as he weakly dragged his hands off her skin to lock his grip on the bars of the headboard. "Yours, my sweet Dani, you know I'm always yours."

"Yeah, I know that. But sometimes you need to be reminded." Strong, sweet little hands braced themselves against his heart as she leaned over him with a twist of a smile. Her hair fell over her shoulder in a dark cascade that begged for his hands. But all it took to keep his hands where she wanted them was the soft heat in her eyes. This was his Dani, she got what she wanted, anything she wanted from him. "And I want to show you." There were no words getting to his lips when she looked at him like that. All he could manage to do was make his body relax into the sheets, into his grip on the headboard and the stroke of her hands. "That's my boy,"

//Yours, sweetheart. All yours.\\ He knew his nerves were in for a serious test when she fished the apple out of the sheets with a soft laugh. "Dani,"

"Shh," Those delicate fingers covered his lips before trailing down his neck and chest to the heaving of his ribs. "I'm not done with you, yet." The lips he couldn't get enough of brushed quick and soft against his own, but she pulled back way too soon. Her eyes locked to his and he could see the pleased heat on her face at his helpless groan. His girl knew exactly the power she had over him. She reveled in it as she took a bite of the pink lady and lowered the fruit to drag a line of juice down his chest and up the length of his shaft. "I want a taste and I need you to hold still." She smiled just over his heart before a tiny pink tongue flicked against his skin, taking a little juice and a lot of time. "Or try to."

//Oh, sweet Dani. Please.\\ It was a fight to keep his hands on the headboard at the heat she sent flooding through him. But there was no way on earth he could control his voice or the arch of his back. "Oh, sweet hell, Dani, please, more, please." He arched, moaned, and begged his way through the sweet, hot, and so damned slow exploration of her mouth down his chest. But he kept his hands above his head until he felt her smile against the tip of his erection. Charlie had a mere fraction of a second to brace his body and catch his hands in her hair before the wet heat of her mouth took him deep and tight, her agile tongue burning him alive with delicate little strokes. "Fuck yes, please, baby!"

He was about three seconds or one thrust from coming right here in her mouth. The low, sweet groan vibrating around his length said that Dani knew that and was about to push him over the edge on purpose. //No, my sweet Dani, not here.\\ He loved her mouth, but Damnit all to hell, Charlie wanted more right now. He wanted a kiss, wanted her eyes on his face, wanted to bury every inch of himself so deep between her thighs that she'd come around him on the first stroke. He wanted all of her against all of him.

Right now.

Charlie fought the instinctive thrust of his hips to get his precious girl into his arms. His hands left her hair to catch her wrists, dragging her up across his waist. "Charlie," Just the heat in her voice pushed him a little closer. Fingers clenching on her hips, he positioned her above his length and paused just long enough for her hot eyes to get to his face. The second he could see the unbridled need in her face, he moved, plunging every inch of himself inside her to the hilt. So deep, so soft, so burningly hot. "Oh, fuck, yes… Charlie."

//Dani.\\ Every muscle in his entire body went tight and trembling, fighting to press even deeper just for the feel of her trembling around him. "Dani, need you… need a kiss…" It took his precious girl a few breathless moments to get her eyes back open and uncurl her nails from the skin of his wrist. The low sweet moan on her lips made his hips twitch under hers in a mini-thrust, driving another sound through both of them. He needed that kiss before the feel of them together, this close, made him lose control. He needed the taste of her on his tongue before he made this joining a hell for leather race to the finish line. "Please, Dani."

"Charlie," Her body melted over his until her lips were close enough to claim with his own. This was being one with the divine.

000


End file.
